Taistelu Jota En Tahtonut Käydä
by OhFantasyWorld
Summary: Arthur saapuu takaisin taistelutantereelta hyvin kummallisena ja onnettomana. Merlin tietenkin huolestuu ja tahtoo tietää, mitä on tapahtunut. Mutta kukaan ei suostu antamaan hänelle vastauksia. Luonnollisesti, hän kaivaa ne itse esille, yllättävin seurauksin. A/M slash


**Otsikko: Taistelu Jota En Tahtonut Käydä**

**Kirjoittaja: OhFantasyWorld**

**Luokitus: hyvin mieto T**

**Genre: hattaraa ja angstausta (näin vapaasti suomennettuna)**

**Sanoja: 10 200 (hups…)**

'**Paritus': Merlin/Arthur (jos ei ole sinun juttusi, jätä välistä)**

**Aika: canonia, jossakin ykkös- ja kakkoskauden välissä**

**Kirjoittajan kommentit: Teki mieli kirjoittaa **_**jotain pientä, **_**joka sitten paisui yli 10 000 sanaiseksi. Tiedän, että suomenkielisen fanfictionin lukijakunta on kovin pientä, mutta kun nyt kerran kirjoitin, niin voinhan tämän sitten saman tien pistää tännekin, eikö? Olen hullaantunut tähän ohjelmaan ja vaikka en ole mikään hirveän fanaattinen Merlin/Arthur parittaja, tykkään kuitenkin lukea ja kirjoittaa söpöjä tarinoita heistä :D Jos joku tämän eksyy lukemaan, jättäkää ihmeessä palautetta. Kukaan muu tätä ei ole lukenut (ei siis beta –lukijaa) joten kaikki virheet ovat yksin minun.**

**En omista mitään tai ketään, vaikka ottaisin mieluusti Colin Morganin omakseni :3**

Merlin oli aika varma, että hän tunsi Arthurin kaikkein parhaiten, vaikka hän oli ollut prinssin elämässä vasta muutaman vuoden. Hän oli oppinut tuntemaan Arthurin, sillä hän vietti lähes kaikki päivät läpeensä hänen seurassaan. Joskus Merlin ei ollut ihan varma, tarvitsiko Arthur oikeasti Merliniä _ihan _niin usein kuin prinssi antoi ymmärtää. Merlin ei aina ymmärtänyt, miksi hänen piti mennä mukaan kuolettavan tylsiin kuninkaan johtamiin neuvotteluihin tai miksi hänen piti olla lähes joka taisteluharjoituksessa ojentelemassa Arthurille aseita, vaikka prinssille nyt tuskin tuottaisi ongelmia _poimia miekka käteensä_. Näiden tylsempien ja vähän kiinnostavampien (useimmiten henkeä uhkaavien) retkien ja tapahtumien aikana Merlin oli oppinut lukemaan Arthuria kuin avointa kirjaa. Vaikka kruununprinssi ei tiedettävästi ollut mitenkään erityisen avoin ja innokas puhumaan tunteistaan tai ajatuksistaan, Merlin osasi lukea hänen pienempiäkin kasvojen ilmeitä ja äänensävyjä. Arthur saattoi jonkun toisen mielestä joskus näyttää rauhalliselta kuin viilipytty, mutta Merlin saattoi nähdä helposti jonkun hyvinkin voimakkaan tunteen kiehuvan isäntänsä sisällä. Hän epäili vahvasti osasiko joku muu, joka oli tuntenut Arthurin kauemmin kuin hän, kuten esimerkiksi hänen isänsä tai Morgana, huomata tällaisia asioita: todennäköisesti ei. Arthurin kuului olla kuninkaan edessä mahdollisimman ilmeetön ja tunteettoman oloinen, mikä oli Merlinistä joskus aika surullista. Morgana taas oli Arthurille kuin sisko: he olivat läheisiä, mutta he eivät juuri viettäneet aikaa keskenään. He eivät varmaankaan olleet nähneet Arthuria vihaisena, surullisena, masentuneena, riemastuneena tai huvittuneena läheskään niin usein kuin Merlin oli palvelijavuosiensa aikana ja tämän takia Merlin saattoi kutsua itseään (vain päänsä sisällä, tietenkin) Arthurin lähimmäksi ystäväksi.

Sinä iltana, kun Arthur rämisteli kovaäänisesti kamariinsa, paiskautti oven voimalla kiinni ja puristi kätensä tiukasti nyrkkeihin, Merlinin ei tarvinnut tehdä kovin syvällistä analyysiä Arthurin mielentilasta.

Kaikki sarkastiset ja hauskat tervehdykset, jotka Merlin oli suunnitellut sanovansa Arthurille katosivat savuna ilmaan. Hän huomasi, että Arthur ei suinkaan vain kiukutellut kuin pahainen kakara. Hän antoi virneen hiipua kasvoiltaan ja sulki suunsa.

Arthur oli likomärkä: hänen panssarissaan valui vesinoroja, hänen vaalea tukkansa oli liimautunut hänen otsalleen ja hänen kävelystään kuului lätsähtäviä ääniä joka askeleella. Hän jätti jälkeensä vesivanan, jonka Merlinin pitäisi todennäköisesti myöhemmin kuivata. Hän hengitti raskaasti, mikä oli kummallista: Arthur harvemmin hengästyi kovastakaan harjoittelusta.

Kun hän nosti katseensa lattiasta miespalvelijaansa, joka suoristautui hitaasti sängyn yltä, jota hän oli ollut laittamassa valmiiksi prinssin nukkumaanmenoa varten, hänen katseensa oli sekoitus väsymystä, surua ja silkkaa vihaa. Merlin pelästyi tästä hieman. Prinssi ärsyyntyi helposti ja useimmiten juuri Merlinille, mutta se oli nopeasti ohimenevää ja puolivakavaa. Siinä hetkessä Merlin näki kuitenkin Arthurin katseessa raivoa. Hän oli melko varma, että sillä ei ollut mitään tekemistä hänen itsensä kanssa, sillä hän ei muistanut ikinä tehneensä mitään niin hirveää, mikä saisi Arthurin raivostumaan hänelle tuolla lailla. Paitsi tietenkin valehdellut hänelle vuosia, mutta Merlin epäili, että nyt olisi kyse siitä. Hän ainakin toivoi lujasti niin.

Aikaa kului. Kaksi miestä vain seisoivat, Arthur tuijottaen taas päättäväisesti lattiaa ja Merlin silmäillen huolestuneena isäntäänsä.

"…ylhäisyys?" hän sanoi varovaisesti, ymmärtäen kerrankin kutsua Arthuria hänen arvonimellään. Hän tajusi, että tilanne kenties vaatisi sitä.

Arthurin kasvot vääristyivät melkein huomaamattomasti, kun katsoi kaikkialle muualle paitsi miespalvelijaansa. Merlin kuitenkin huomasi. Arthuria painoi jokin ja hyvin raskaasti. Jotain kamalaa oli täytynyt tapahtua, jotain, mikä sai jopa kruununprinssin pakottamaan tunteensa esille. Merlinin valtasi heti pelko. Oliko joku sairas? Tai kuollut? Merlin toivoi hartaasti, ettei näin olisi. Hän ei kuitenkaan keksinyt mitään muutakaan, mikä saisi Arthurin niin onnettoman näköiseksi.

Ja onnettomalta hän näyttikin, likomärkänä, alistetun ja pinnan alta pyrkivän vihan vallassa. Merlin tajusi, että jos hän halusi olla edes puoliksi pätevä palvelija (ja ystävä) hän tekisi edes jotain helpottaakseen Arthurin oloa.

Niinpä hän sai viimein jalkansa liikkeelle ja käveli Arthurin luokse. Hän alkoi tapansa mukaan riisua pois hänen märkää haarniskaansa. Arthur ei edelleenkään sanonut mitään: hän näytti kokoavan itseään. Hän todennäköisesti pelkäsi, että hän menettäisi kontrollin kokonaan itsestään, jos hän nyt avaisi suunsa. Sen sijaan, hän pureskeli huultaan, eikä katsonut Merliniä, kun hän kääntyi ja nosti käsiään tottuneesti hänen miespalvelijansa riisuessa hänen raskasta panssariaan.

Merlin ei painostanut. Vaikka hän paloi halusta tietää, mitä oli tapahtunut, hän piti suunsa kiinni ja hoiti hommansa kerrankin hiljaa. Hän tiesi, että Arthur kyllä kertoisi hänelle aikanaan kaiken, hän kertoi aina Merlinille kaiken. Vaikka palvelijoiden ei kuulunut tietää kuninkaallisten asioista enemmän kuin heidän työnsä kannalta oli pakollista, Arthur kertoi melkein huomaamattaan Merlinille monia asioita, joista hän tuskin saattoi puhua muiden kanssa.

Arthurin vaatteet olivat haarniskan alla lähes yhtä märät. Merlin talutti Arthurin varovaisesti istumaan lähimmälle tuolille ja otti pois tämän litimärät saappaat. Sitten hän kumartui avaamaan Arthurin tunikan nauhoja. Hän piti katseensa tiukasti nauhoissa ja Arthur katseli kovin silmin jotakin merkityksetöntä kohtaa tuolin käsinojassa. Merlinin käsi hipaisi Arthurin solisluuta. Prinssi oli jääkylmä.

"Laitan teille kylvyn," Merlin sanoi pehmeästi. Hän tiesi ihan hyvin, että palvelijat tehtävä ei ollut noin vain päättää, mitä isäntä tarvitsi. Mutta hän tiesi ihan hyvin, että hän ei antaisi Arthurin kestää kylmää ja sairastua sen takia. Lisäksi hän oli aika varma, ettei Arthur edes osaisi pyytää mitään juuri sillä hetkellä.

Prinssi nyökkäsi heikosti. Hän meni pukeutumisserminsä taakse hyvin epäarthurmaisen epävarmin ja heiveröisin askelin ja alkoi riipiä ihoon tarrautuneita vaatteitaan pois päältään sillä aikaa, kun Merlin valmisteli kylpyä. Hän katsoi, että saavissa oli kunnolla vettä ja lämmitti sen parhaansa mukaan sopivan lämpimäksi.

Pian Artur istui lämpimässä vedessä (hän oli värähtänyt sen lämpöä ensin, mutta tottui siihen nopeasti) yhtä turtana kuin aiemmin, mutta kenties fyysisesti paremmassa kunnossa. Merlin pesi prinssin hiukset ja hänen siirtyessään pesemään liinalla hänen selkäänsä Merlin huomasi, että Arturin selässä oli muutamia uusia haavoja. Ne eivät näyttäneet hirveän pahoilta, mutta Merlin varoi niitä kuitenkin pestessään.

Arthur oli siis ollut taistelussa. Oliko hän hävinnyt? Merlin pudisti itsekseen hieman päätään. Ei, vaikka Arthur olikin välillä toivottoman ylimielinen, hän ei voisi reagoida noin dramaattisesti häviöönsä, oli se sitten miten nöyryyttävä tahansa. Merlinin vatsaa kouraisi. Hän todella toivoi, että prinssi löytäisi pian puhekykynsä ja kertoisi, mitä oli tapahtunut.

Sitä odotellessa Merlin ei voinut muuta kuin hoitaa hommansa. Hän pesi pois lian ja hien ja sadeveden prinssin iholta, huomaten siellä sun täällä pahan näköisiä mustelmia. Arthur itse otti kouriinsa vettä, tuijotti vettä käsissään hyvän hetken turtana, puristi huulensa yhteen ja pesi sitten naamansa. Hän toimi hitaasti ja päämäärättömästi, mikä oli niin kaukana Arthurin luonteenomaisesta käyttäytymisestä että Merliniä melkein pelotti.

Merlin nouti vaatekaapista Arthurin pehmeät housut, joissa prinssi yleensä nukkui. Hetken miettimisen jälkeen hän otti myös kaapin pehmeimmän ja kuluneimman paidan, jota Arthur käytti talvisin. Hän halusi varmistaa, ettei Arthur ainakaan enää kärsisi kylmästä.

Hän puki isäntänsä, yhä sanattomana. Hän ei rehellisesti sanottuna tiennyt yhtään, mitä hän edes sanoisi. Arthur näytti sillä hetkellä enemmänkin surulliselta kuin raivostuneelta, mutta kuten todettu, Merlin tunsi Arthurin ja tiesi, millaisia tämän tunteiden heilahtelut saattoivat olla. Hän ei nähnyt mitään syytä avata suutaan ja ottaa sitä riskiä, että hän pahentaisi prinssin oloa entisestään. Merlin tunsi nimittäin myös itsensä ja hän tiesi, että usein hänen suustaan pääsi hyvin vääriä asioita.

Kun Arthur oli päässyt sänkyynsä ja Merlin oli peitellyt hänet (mitä hän ei yleensä tehnyt, sillä Arthur oli, kaikesta ylimielisyydestään ja kakaramaisuudestaan huolimatta, täysikasvuinen mies) Arthur käänsi heti päätään ja laski poskensa tyynylle, poispäin Merlinistä. Merlin mietti, eikö prinssi halunnut palvelijansa näkevän häntä niin lohduttomana yhtään enempää kuin oli pakollista vai eikö Arthur vain halunnut yksinkertaisesti katsoa häntä kohti. Kumpikaan vaihtoehto ei ollut kovin hyvä. Merlin tiesi, ettei kukaan, ei edes Camelotin kruununprinssi, ollut tehty kivestä, vaikka hän yrittikin parhaansa mukaan näyttää siltä.

Tilanne näytti kuitenkin nyt siltä, että Arthurilla ei ollut aikomusta kertoa Merlinille yhtään mitään, ainakaan sinä iltana. Merlin koetti parhaansa mukaan olla loukkaantumatta tästä. Hän tiesi, että Arthurilla täytyi olla jokin hyvä syy puhumattomuudelleen. Hän oli väsynyt. Tai kenties häntä hävetti.

Mutta hän oli aiemminkin kertonut Merlinille asioita väsyneenä tai nolostuneena. Se oli yleensä aika luonnollista. Se osoitti heidän välisen epävirallisen luottamuksen.

Niinpä Merlin vain alkoi sammutella kynttilöitä, jotka hän oli juuri vähän aikaa sitten sytyttänyt. Hän oli kuvitellut illan menevän hieman eri tavalla. Kuten yleensä, Merlin olisi ensin auttanut haarniskan pois päältään ja sitten hän istuisi pöytänsä ääreen ja käskenyt Merliniä tekemään kaikenlaista. Merlin täyttäisi hänen käskynsä, valittaen kuuluvasti ja Arthur sanoisi jotain sarkastista. Sitten Arthur viimein käski Merlinin istua ja ottaa pari hörppyä viiniä, ihan kuulemma vain sen vuoksi, että Merlin saisi paremmin unta ja tulisi _kerrankin_ herättämään hänet ajoissa. He istuisivat, juttelisivat ja kiusaisivat rennosti toisiaan, kunnes Arthurin silmät alkaisivat painua kiinni. Hän menisi sänkyynsä, Merlin toivottaisi hyvät yöt ja astuisi ulos ovesta juuri kun Arthur vielä huutaisi hänen peräänsä olla _kerrankin _ajoissa seuraavana aamuna.

Näin hän oli kuvitellut kaiken menevän sinäkin iltana, mutta selvästi Arthur ei halunnut puhua, eikä hän todellakaan ollut vitsikkäällä tuulella. Joten, Merlin sammutti kynttilät, yksi kerrallaan. Viimeinen oli Arthurin sängyn vieressä olevan kaapin päällä ja Merlin nosti kättään laittaakseen kynttilänsammuttimen kynttilän liekin päälle. Samalla hän vilkaisi Arthuria ja näki, että prinssin silmät olivat yhä auki ja hän avasi vähän suutaan, kuin sanoakseen jotain. Mutta kun hän näytti muuttavan mielensä ja sulki taas suunsa päättäväisesti. Merlin yritti olla huokaisematta ja sammutti kynttilän. Nyt huone oli pimeä, epätavallisen pimeä, kun edes kuunvalo ei päässyt sadepilvien takaa loistamaan kamariin.

"Olisiko vielä jotakin, ylhäisyys?" Merlin kysyi kuuliaisesti.

Arthur oli kauan hiljaa ja Merlin ehti jo ajatella, kunnes prinssi sanoi tuskin kuuluvasti "ei."

Niinpä Merlin ei keksinyt mitään muuta kuin poistua huoneesta. Hän käveli ovelle.

"Hyvää yötä, Ar-, uh, ylhäisyys," hän takelsi eikä edes odottanut minkäänlaista vastausta. Niinpä hän yllättyi, kun hän avatessaan oven kuuli Arthurin sanovan hänen nimensä.

"Merlin?" se kuulosti enemmän kysymykseltä kuin miltään muulta. Merlin kääntyi ovensuussa katsomaan kohti sänkyä, jossa Arthur oli saanut itsensä kömpelösti istuma-asentoon.

"Niin?" hän vastasi, yrittäen saada yhteen sanaan merkityksen _puhu minulle, ole kiltti, haluan tietää, voit luottaa minuun._

Arthurin ilme oli jotain kiusaantuneen ja päättäväisyyden väliltä, kun hän avasi ja sulki suutaan hetken aikaa. Se näytti Merlinistä niin luonnottomalta, että Arthur muka _takeltelee, _että hänen kävi sääliksi prinssiä.

"Teidän ei tarvitse kertoa minulle, jos ette halua," hän sanoi pieni, rauhoittava hymy huulillaan. "Se ei varmaankaan kuulu minulle yhtään."

Arthur sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi syvään: hän näytti ärsyyntyneeltä ja Merliniä ilahdutti nähdä hänet omana itsenään ensimmäistä kertaa koko iltana.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur sanoi uudestaan, painottaen tutulla tavalla ensimmäistä tavua.

"Muistin juuri, että sinun pitääkin tehdä jotakin."

Merlin nosti kulmiaan. "Niinkö?"

Arthur katseli kaikkialle muualle paitsi palvelijaansa.

"Mmh. Tuossa pöydällä näyttäisi olevan tuore pullo viiniä," hän huomautti.

"Um. Joo, minä toin sen siihen vähän aikaa sitten, jos… jos te vaikka olisitte…" Merlin sanoi. Hän ei ihan ymmärtänyt, mitä Arthur ajoi takaa. "Vienkö sen pois? Vai haluatteko te sitä?"

Arthur pudisti päätään. "Ei. Haluan, että otat pikarin, kaadat sen täyteen ja juot sen."

Okei. Se oli hyvin outo pyyntö.

"Mi..?"

"Tottele, Merlin," Arthur sanoi tyynesti.

Merlin katsoi isäntäänsä pitkään ja mietti kuumeisesti, mitä _ihmettä _Arthur yritti. Prinssi tiesi vallan mainiosti, että Merlinin alkoholin sietokyky oli hyvin huono: hän ei vain kerta kaikkiaan pystynyt juomaan kovinkaan paljon, ennen kuin hänen puheensa muuttuisi sammaltavaksi ja hänen silmäluomensa alkoivat tuntua raskailta.

Hän käveli epävarmasti pöydän luo ja teki kuten Arthur oli käskenyt: hän kaatoi pikarin täyteen viiniä ja otti sen käteensä. Sitten hän katsoi epäilevästi prinssiä, joka oli taas makuuasennossa ja katsoi häntä surullisin silmin.

"Istu ja juo. Ihan vain, jotta nukkuisit paremmin," hän selitti.

Merlin kurtisti kulmiaan. Jotta _hän _nukkuisi paremmin? Eikö _Arthur_ tässä ole se, jolla näyttäisi olevan kaikki maailman murheet hartioillaan?

"Öh… selvä. Oletteko varma, että te ette halua yhtään?" Merlin yritti vielä kysyä, jospa hän vaikka ymmärsi jotakin väärin tai…

"En tarvitse. Juo nyt," tuli vastaus.

Merlin katsoi Arthuria vielä kerran epäilevästi. Sitten hän laittoi pikarin huulilleen ja hörppäsi vähän. Viini oli väkevää ja se lämmitti Merlinin sisuksia välittömästi. Hän katsoi taas prinssiä, joka ensimmäistä kertaa hymyili vähän. Hymy oli surullinen, mutta se oli kuitenkin jotain. Merlin hörppäsi toistamiseen ja Arthurin hymy leveni.

"Istu hetkeksi alas ja juo ihan rauhassa, Merlin," Arthur sanoi hiljaa.

Alkoholi alkoi muutaman siemauksen jälkeen jo vaikuttaa Merlinin kehossa: hänen jalkansa tärisivät hieman ja hänen päänsä alkoi painaa hänen harteillaan. Ne epäilykset ja kysymykset, jotka surrasivat hänen päässään, surrasivat nyt vähän hiljempaa, kuin taustahälynä kaikkien omituisten ajatusten kuuluessa kovempana. Ennen kuin Merlin tajusikaan, pikari oli yhtäkkiä tyhjä. Hän yritti asettaa sen pöydälle, mutta se kalahtikin sen ohi ja pamahti kovaäänisesti lattialle.

"Oh.. ohh, _Art_hur, olen pahoil… pahoillani…" hän mutisi humaltuneesti ja ajatteli sekavasti, että hänen pitäisi nostaa pikari ylös. Mutta kun hän kumartui alas, hän lösähtikin pitkin pituuttaan puulattialle.

Sillä aikaa Arthurin ilme vaihtui huolestuneesta huvittuneeksi ja takaisin. Hän pudisti hiukan päätään.

"Merlin? Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyi.

Merlin sai itsensä, ihmeen kaupalla, istuma-asentoon, mutta ei tuntunut pääsevän siitä pidemmälle. Hänen päässään pyöri ja hänen silmänsä olivat puoliksi kiinni. Hän kirosi mielessään (hän toivoi myöhemmin, ettei hän sanonut mitään vahingossa ääneen) typerän, ylimielisen, ei-yhtään-komean pölkkypään, joka kutsui itseään prinssiksi, koska hän oli houkutellut Merlinin juomaan. Merlin oli tehnyt tämän vain koska… vain koska…

"Heei, sinä et… miksi sinä et ole…?" Merlin yritti saada kysymyksensä kuuluviin, kun Arthur ilmaantui hänen eteensä, kasvoillaan huolestunut ilme, jossa oli ripaus katumusta.

Merlin tarttui hänen olkapäästään ja otti kourallisen yöpaidan kangasta käteensä, kuin roikkuen prinssissä henkensä kaupalla.

"Miksi en ole mitä, Merlin?" Arthurin ääni kysyi ihan läheltä.

"Iloinen," Merlin kuiskasi, silmät kiinni. Häntä huimasi, vaikka hän istui. "Mikshi sinä et… ole iloinen, Arthu_rr_?" hän sammalsi. Hän kuulosti siltä, kuin hän syyttäisi Arthuria siitä, ettei hän ollut hyvällä tuulella, mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään. Jossain hänen aivojensa perukoilla joku ääni huusi häntä olemaan hiljaa, mutta kuten tavallista, hän jätti sen huomiotta. Ehkä alkoholi hiljensi sitä vielä entisestään. Ehkä.

_Miksei hän hymyile enää? Hän hymyili aiemmin, hän hymyili kun join… minun pitäisi varmaan juoda lisää, näin se on. Hän on surullinen, koska en pystynyt juomaan enempää, hän vihaa minua. Minun pitää… voi hyvä LUOJA hän näyttää surulliselta, voi Arthur raukka… tämä on minun vikani, kaikki on aina minun vikani, koska valehtelen ja olen kömpelö, enkä osaa juoda alkoholia._

Ja näiden järjettömien ajatusten jälkeen, jostain tuli aivan erilainen ajatus tilalle:

_Arthur on kaunis kun hän itkee._

Arthur tosiaan itki ja hän näytti yllättyvän sitä itsekin. Prinssit eivät itkeneet, mutta kun hän katsoi humaltuneen palvelijansa epätoivoisia yrityksiä saada selville, mikä häntä vaivasi, Arthur ei vain voinut sille mitään. Hän pyyhki nopeasti silmiään.

"Ei, en ole iloinen, mutta lupaan olla taas huomenna, okei?" hän sanoi ja laski kätensä Merlinin niskaan, sillä hänen päänsä nuokkui vaarallisen näköisesti.

"…Okei…" Merlin henkäisi, kunnes hänen silmänsä valuivat viimein kokonaan kiinni ja kaikki meni mustaksi.

Herätessään Merlin ei ensin ollut siinä kunnossa, että hän olisi tajunnut mitään muuta kuin sen että hänen päänsä oli hyvin, hyvin kipeä. Sitä ei yhtään parantanut se, että jostain, mitä todennäköisimmin ikkunasta, paistoi valo lähes suoraan hänen kasvoilleen. Pitääkseen tilanteen edes jotenkin siedettävänä, hän piti silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja veti peittoaan päänsä yli.

Seuraavaksi hän tajusi, että hän ei ollut omassa sängyssään. Sänky, jossa Merlin parhaillaan makasi, oli tilavampi, pehmeämpi ja se haisi erilaiselta. Lisäksi hän tiesi, ettei hänen kamarinsa pienestä ikkunasta tullut niin paljon valoa (_niin paljon, hitto vie… eikö hän sulkenut ikkunoita illalla?). _Hän tiesi olevansa Arthurin sängyssä.

Toinen kysymys oli, että _miksi ihmeessä _hän oli Arthurin sängyssä. Merlin rääkkäsi hitaita aivojaan ja tajusi ainakin sen, että hänellä oli krapula. Eli hän oli juonut. Muistot palasivat hänen mieleensä: hän oli juuri ollut lähdössä pois omaan huoneeseensa, kun Arthur yhtäkkiä käski häntä juomaan viiniä… ja tietenkin, se oli noussut hänen päähänsä muutamassa hetkessä. Merlin rutisti silmiään tiukemmin kiinni, kun hän ajatteli sitä. Häntä oli aina hävettänyt oma olematon alkoholinsietokykynsä ja nyt Arthur oli päässyt näkemään ihan lähietäisyydeltä, että kuinka huono viinapää hänen palvelijallaan olikaan.

Sitten hän muisti sen kaikkein tärkeimmän asian. Arthur oli ollut onneton. Merlin muisti prinssin surullisen ilmeen, vaitonaisuuden ja… oliko hän jopa itkenyt jossain vaiheessa? Merlin ei ollut varma: se saattoi olla alkoholin tuottama harha, mutta se tuntui todelliselta… kivuliaan todelliselta.

Merlin voihkaisi karheasti ja avasi hiukan toista silmäänsä. Huone, _Arthurin huone, _oli valoisa ja Merlin tajusi pienen paniikin saattelemana, että hän oli laiminlyönyt tehtävänsä. Vaikka se olikin täysin Arthurin vika, hänhän oli…

Merlin käänsi päänsä toiselle puolelle sänkyä, puoliksi odottaen, että prinssi makasi siinä. Mutta paikka oli tietenkin tyhjä. Itse asiassa Merlin oli aika varma, ettei Arthur ollut edes nukkunut siinä sängyssä koko yönä. Merlin peitti kasvonsa käsiinsä ja voihkaisi taas: hän oli ajanut prinssi Arthurin pois sängystään. Missä hän oli sitten nukkunut? Ei kai vain lattialla? Oliko hän muka itse laittanut Merlinin nukkumaan hänen sänkyynsä ja etsinyt itselleen jonkun muun paikan? Sitä oli hyvin vaikea uskoa, mutta Merlinillä ei ollut mitään muistikuvia siitä, että hän olisi itsekään sänkyyn kiivennyt. Itse asiassa, hän muisti, kuinka hän oli istunut lattialla, eikä päässyt edes ylös.

"Voi luoja…" hän murahti. Hän ei ymmärtänyt mitään, mutta hän oli varma, että hän oli tehnyt jotakin, taas vaihteeksi, väärin. Hän ei keksinyt, mitä se voisi olla, mutta pakko sen nyt _jotakin_ oli olla! Ei prinssi nyt käskenyt palvelijaansa juomaan itseään sammumispisteeseen ja sitten antanut tämän nukkua omassa sängyssään. Siinä ei vain ollut järkeä, varsinkin kun Arthur jaksoi toitottaa päivästä toiseen, kuinka Merlinin pitäisi viettää puolet ajastaan jalkapuussa epäkunnioittavan käytöksensä takia. Merlin unohti kerrasta toiseen, että hänen pitäisi sanoa "ylhäisyys" eikä "Arthur" eikä hän nyt ainakaan saanut kutsua prinssiä "kakaraksi" tai "pölkkypääksi". Hän unohti kumartaa, hän unohti koputtaa ovea ennen kuin hän astui sisään, hän unohti olla katsomatta Arthuria suoraan silmiin kun he puhuivat. Hän unohti, että hän ei saanut käskeä Arthuria, vaikka hän tarkoittaisikin vain ehdottaa jotakin. Hän unohti niin usein, että Arthur oli prinssi, _kruununprinssi_, ja siten ylempiarvoisempi kuin Merlin.

Mutta Arthurkin tuntui unohtavan sen aika ajoin. Uhkauksistaan huolimatta Merlin ei ollut ollut jalkapuussa kuin muutaman kerran eikä niinäkään kertoina edes kovin pitkiä aikoja kerrallaan. Hän saattoi katsoa Merliniä kulmiensa alta tai pyörittää silmiään kun hän unohti arvonimien käytön, mutta hän oli jo aikoja sitten lakannut kommentoimasta mitään. Hän tuntui lähes kerjäävän joskus sitä että Merlin kutsuisi häntä kakaraksi kiusaamalla häntä loputtomiin. Hän valitti siitä, että Merlin ei koputtanut, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei edes enää pitänyt kumartelua edes mitenkään tarpeellisena. Lisäksi Merlin oli huomannut, että Arthur _halusi, _että Merlin katsoisi häntä silmiin, kun he puhuivat. Hän etsi aina palvelijansa katsetta, jos se tippui lattiaan ja kerran tai pari hän oli jopa tiuskaissut, _"Merlin, idiootti, katso minua kun puhun sinulle". _

Mutta tämä meni jo Merlinin ymmärryksen tuolle puolen. Kyllä, he olivat jollain kummallisella ja selittämättömällä tavalla ystäviä, ja kyllä, he olivat keskenään tasa-arvoisempia kuin muut aateliset ja heidän palvelijansa. Mutta se että isäntä antaa palvelijansa nukkua omassa sängyssään, kun tämä on humalassa, ei ollut enää normaalia edes Arthurin ja hänen välisessä suhteessa.

Merlinin päätä särki liikaa, jotta hän voisi ajatella niin paljon. Sen sijaan hän puski itsensä ylös. Hän istui sängyn reunalla hyvän hetken ja hieroi ohimoitaan. Sitten hän hengitti syvään ja päätti, että ensin hän menisi Gaiuksen luo ja hakisi särkylääkettä. Sitten hän lepäisi hetken, kunnes lääke vaikuttaisi. Vasta sitten hän menisi ja etsisi Arthurin käsiinsä ja kysyisi tältä pari valittua kysymystä. Se tuntui hyvältä suunnitelmalta.

Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty, Merlin huomasi pian. Hänen saappaansa olivat siististi sängyn vieressä ja niiden saaminen oikeisiin jalkoihin oli pieni haaste Merlinin väsyneelle ja krapulaiselle olemukselle, mutta hän selvisi siitä. Sitten hän nousi ylös, vain laskeutuakseen kömpelösti takaisin sängylle, pidellen päätään. Pian hän kuitenkin puski itsensä pystyasentoon ja pääsi vielä jotenkin liikkeellekin.

Pöydällä oli vesikuppi ja pikari ja enempiä ajattelematta Merlin kaatoi itselleen mukillisen ja joi ahnaasti karheaan kurkkuunsa. Hän pohti hetken, että mistä prinssi sai aamiaista ja pystyikö hän muka vaatettamaan itsensä, mutta ilmeisesti hän pystyi, sillä Merlin oli aika varma, ettei Arthur nyt kuitenkaan huidellut ympäri linnaa ilkosillaan.

Koska Merlin yritti, Arthurin vastaväitteistä huolimatta, olla silloin tällöin edes puolikunnollinen palvelija, hän siivosi vielä huonetta hieman ennen kuin hän lähti. Hän petasi petin, yrittäen saada siitä sen näköisen kuin hän ei olisi koskaan nukkunutkaan siinä. Hänen naamaansa kuumotti hiukan, kun hän suoristi tyynynkulmia niin, ettei hänen päänsä painava kuoppa ollut enää näkyvä ja asetti peitot ja silkkityynyt nätisti paikoilleen.

Sitten hän viimein lähti Arthurin kamarista ja harppoi pitkin askelin kohti Gaiuksen huonetta. Hän piti katseensa maassa ja liikkui nopeasti, vaikka se aiheuttikin hänelle lievää huimausta. Hän ei halunnut törmätä kehenkään, eikä puhua kenenkään kanssa. Kun hän viimein saapui Gaiuksen huoneeseen, hän ilmoitti heti ensimmäiseksi, että hän tarvitsi särkylääkettä ja kertoisi kyllä kaiken myöhemmin.

Gaius oli, kuten arvata saattoi, huolestuneen ja uteliaan näköinen, mutta ojensi kuitenkin Merlinille yhden kuuluisista pulloistaan ja nuori velho kaatoi ällöttävän litkun alas kurkustaan yhdellä kulauksella. Hän yskäisi pari kertaa, sillä se lääke oli ehdottomasti pahimman makuista mitä hän oli ikinä joutunut ottamaan.

"Et ole varmaan syönyt mitään?" Gaius totesi tyynesti katsoen pöydällä olevaa ruokaa. Merlin tajusi, että se oli jo _lounas. _Hän ei ollut eläessään nukkunut niin pitkään.

"Kiitos, mutta taidan odottaa hetken, että lääke vaikuttaa," Merlin mutisi ja istui tuolille. Hän painoi otsansa käsiinsä.

Gaius istui häntä vastapäätä ja katseli nuorta miestä edessään. Hänen tavaramerkiksi luokiteltu kulmakarvansa oli kysyvästi koholla, mutta hän ei painostanut. He istuivat hetken hiljaa, kunnes Merlin avasi suunsa.

"Eilinen oli hyvin outo," hän aloitti. Sitten hän katsoi vanhaa miestä. "Et ole sattumoisin nähnyt Arthuria tänään?" hän kysyi yhtäkkiä.

"Näin hänet pikaisesti aamupäivällä valtaistuinsalissa. Hän puhui kuninkaan kanssa," Gaius vastasi menemättä yksityiskohtiin. "Onko jotain sattunut?"

Merlin kohautti olkiaan.

"Kun hän tuli eilen kamariinsa illalla, hän oli hyvin kummallinen. Hän oli surullinen, etäinen ja jotenkin… kuin hän olisi pidätellyt itseään raivoamasta. Se ei johtunut minusta," hän lisäsi nopeasti, kun Gaiuksen silmät suurenivat ja hän avasi suunsa. "Olen varma siitä. Hän oli ihan naarmuilla ja märkä, eikä kertonut minulle mitään."

"Sitten, kun olin lähdössä pois, hän käski minua juomaan hänen viiniään. En ymmärrä miksi hän halusi minun tekevän niin, mutta hän käski ja hän oli tyytyväinen kun join, joten jatkoin kunnes… kunnes nukahdin." Merlin katsoi nolona kulunutta pöydän pintaa. Hän tiesi, miten Gaius paheksui liiallista juomista, vaikka hän ei ikinä sanonutkaan mitään. "Sitten, aamulla, löysin itseni Arthurin sängystä, eikä häntä näkynyt missään. Ja nyt olen tässä." Merlin päätti selityksensä ja katsoi Gaiusta silmiin, toivoen, että hänellä oli jälleen kerran tarjota jokin selitys tai edes arvelu tälle kaikelle.

Gaiuksen ilme ei juuri värähtänyt, mutta hänen silmänsä liikkuivat ympäri huonetta, kun hän sulatteli kuulemaansa. "Outoa, todellakin…" hän mutisi itsekseen.

"Tiedätkö sinä, missä Arthur oli eilen? Minä kuulin vain, että hän lähti johonkin Camelotin rajalla olevaan kylään tekemään… jotain…" Merlin muisti kyllä, että Arthur oli kertonut hänelle, mitä tehtävä koski, mutta hän oli kuunnellut vain puoliksi prinssin selitystä, eikä enää muistanut. Gaius katsoi häntä turhautuneena.

"_Niin_, Merlin. Hän lähti erääseen kylään, jota oli jo vähän aikaa vainonneet rosvojoukot. Prinssi ja joukko ritareita menivät puolustamaan kyläläisiä ja hankkiutuivat eroon ryöväreistä," Gaius kertoi mietteliäänä.

"Siellä oli pakko tapahtua jotakin, mikä sai Arthurin niin tolaltaan," Merlin sanoi kulmat kurtussa. "Hän oli ihan tavallinen, oikeastaan aika hyväntuulinen ennen sitä."

Merlin muisti hyvin, kuinka Arthur oli ollut aamusta asti normaali: valittanut puolivakavissaan, heitellyt esineitä kohti Merliniä, antanut palvelijalleen läjän töitä ja virnuili tyytyväisenä, kun Merlin valitti niiden määrästä. Hän oli harjoitellut aamupäivän, tullut tyytyväisenä lounaalle ja he olivat heitelleet toisilleen sarkastisia kommentteja ja loukkauksia toisilleen. Sitten Arthuria oli tultu hakemaan: hänen isänsä, kuningas, oli pyytänyt poikaansa välittömästi valtaistuinsaliin. Kun Arthur oli palannut sieltä, hän käski Merlinin laittaa valmiiksi hänen hevosensa ja selitti, että he olivat menossa erääseen kylään hoitamaan yhden pikkuasian. Hän oli sanonut, ettei hän tarvitsisi Merliniä mukaan ja että he tulisivat takaisin iltaan mennessä. Niinpä Arthur ja muutama ritareista olivat lähteneet ja Merlin jäi hoitamaan askareitaan. Hän ei ollut huolissaan: Arthur osasi kyllä taistella muutamaa likaista rosvoa vastaan.

Nyt Merlin toivoi kuitenkin, että hän olisi vaatinut mukaan pääsemistä. Hän oli huolissaan ja halkeamaisillaan uteliaisuudesta.

"Eikö hän siis kertonut sinulle yhtään mitään?" Gaius kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Merlin pudisti päätään. "Hän ei puhunut juuri lainkaan ja ajattelin, että hän ei varmaankaan halunnut puhua siitä… mikä ikinä se nyt onkin," hän sanoi. "Joten ajattelin olla painostamatta."

Gaius nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "Se oli hyvin tehty," hän sanoi. Sitten hän nojautui eteenpäin ja katsoi Merliniä terävästi silmiin. "Jatka samalla tavalla, Merlin. Jos prinssi ei halua avautua sinulle, hänen ei tarvitse. Mutta jos hän kokee tarvetta kertoa murheistaan sinulle, hän tekee sen kyllä aikanaan. Sinun täytyy nyt vain olla ikään kuin hänen tukenaan."

Velho pyöritti silmiään. "Sitähän minä olen tässä kuukaudesta toiseen yrittänyt. Olen pelastanut Arthurin hengen niin monta kertaa, etten enää edes…"

"Ei, Merlin," Gaius keskeytti vakavana. "Tarkoitin että _henkisenä _tukena. Vaikka hän ei tahdo kertoa asioistaan sinulle, voit silti yrittää piristää häntä. Jos hän tahtoo puhua, kuuntelet. Jos hän ei tahdo, keksit jotain muuta."

Merlin avasi suunsa sanoakseen "_en minä ole mikään Arthurin henkilökohtainen hovinarri," _mutta tajusi, että Gaius ei tarkoittanut ihan sitä. Hänen pitäisi jatkaa elämistä ihan samaan malliin: höpöttää typeryksiä, kunnes Arthurin pitäisi käskeä häntä sulkemaan suunsa edes hetkeksi, kompuroida mattojenreunoihin, kertoa huonoja, sarkastisia vitsejä ja olla vakava oikeina hetkinä.

"Se vain helpottaisi, jos tietäisin, mikä häntä vaivaa," hän myönsi hiljaa.

Gaius nousi penkiltään ja taputti ohi mennessään Merliniä olkapäälle. "Kaikki järjestyy kyllä," hän sanoi lempeästi.

Kun hovilääkäri siirtyi työpöytänsä ääreen, Merlin kääntyi tuolillaan Gaiuksen suuntaan, haluten vielä kysyä yhden asian.

"Miten minun juottamiseni sammumispisteeseen liittyy tähän millään lailla?"

Gaius laski päätään alas ja Merlin oli ihan varma, että hän peitti hymynsä tekemällä niin. Vanha mies järjesti ilmeensä, mutta hänen kasvoilleen jäi huvittunut ilme.

"Jollet sinä sitä itse tajua, niin en ala sitä sinulle kertomaan. Syö nyt," hän tyytyi sanomaan, eikä suostunut puhumaan enää aiheesta, vaikka Merlin kuinka yritti.

Myöhemmin Merlin päätti etsiä Arthurin käsiinsä. Hänen olonsa oli parantunut huomattavasti, kun hän oli saanut lääkettä, ruokaa ja juomista. Hän ei aikonut vain nuokkua loppupäivää huoneessaan, sillä hän oli ihan pystyvä hommiensa hoitamiseen. Hänen tarvitsi vain löytää prinssi ja kysyä mitä hänen tarvitsisi tehdä. Lisäksi hänellä oli polttava tarve vain yksinkertaisesti nähdä hänet ja puhua hänen kanssaan.

Merlin aikoi noudattaa Gaiuksen ohjetta ja olla kyselemättä mitään viimeiltaisesta, mutta hän halusi vain nähdä oliko prinssi yhtään sen paremmalla tuulella kuin aiemmin. Lisäksi hän toivoi saavansa edes jonkinlaista vinkkiä siitä, mitä oli tekeillä.

Hän ei kuitenkaan löytänyt prinssiä mistään. Hän ei ollut pihalla harjoittelemassa, hän ei ollut tapaamassa kuningasta, eikä hän ollut huoneessaan. Merlin tarkisti myös vähän epätodennäköisemmät paikat, kuten kirjaston ja keittiön, mutta tyhjin tuloksin. Arthurin hevonen oli myös tallissa, eli hän ei ollut lähtenyt minnekään. Merlin mietti hetken, pitäisikö hänen mennä kaupungille prinssiä etsimään. Hän kuitenkin tajusi, että Arthur saattoi olla missä vaan, eikä kaupungilla haahuilussa ollut mitään mieltä. Niinpä Merlin päätti, että hän keksisi itselleen jotakin: Arthurin haarniska oli kyllä kamalassa kunnossa, samoin hänen saappaansa…

Hän melkein törmäsi käytävällä Gweniin, jolla oli sylissään iso pino pyykkiä.

"Oi, anteeksi!" Gwen huudahti heti ja Merlin riensi pitämään pyykkipinoa pystyssä hänen käsissään.

"Ei huolta, Gwen," Merlin hymyili ystävälleen. "Eihän tuollaisen kasan takaa näekään mitään. Sitä paitsi, minä en katsonut eteeni."

Gwenin ilme sulautui ystävälliseen hymyyn. "Niinkö? Taisit ajatella jotakin. Siis eihän se minulle kuulu, mutta sinä olet… tai siis sinä ajattelet usein," hän takelsi ja punastui hiukan. Merlin hymyili: Gwen oli suloinen.

"Joo, olen hiukan hajamielinen, luulisin," hän myönsi.

"Ah," tuli vastaus. Gwen näytti ihan siltä, kuin hän haluaisi sanoa jotakin, mutta ei jostain syytä kehdannut. Merlin nosti kulmiaan ja haki palvelustytön katsetta rohkaistakseen häntä sanomaan asiansa. Gwen punastui entisestään.

Tyttö ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, joten Merlin kohautti olkiaan ja päätti puhua itse. "Olen etsinyt Arthuria koko päivän. Oletko sinä nähnyt häntä?"

Gwenin katse napsahti ylös ja hän katsoi Merliniä ihmeissään. Hän avasi suunsa ja laittoi sen sitten kiinni.

"En.. en ole kyllä nähnyt. Olisin kuvitellut, että sinä tiedät, missä hän on. Yleensä olet hänen mukanaan melkein… melkein kaikkialla." Gwenin puhe oli katkonaista ja hänellä näytti olevan jotenkin vaikeaa.

"Niin," Merlin sanoi hitaasti, katsoen palvelustyttöä epäilevästi. "Mutta nyt en tiedä, missä hän on. Olen etsinyt koko linnan ja…"

"Voi Merlin, anteeksi!" Gwen huudahti yhtäkkiä ja Merlin säpsähti. "Mutta minun on pakko kysyä… olen kuullut juoruja, varmaan ihan perättömiä ja typeriä, mutta tiedäthän sinä, millaisia keittiön naiset ovat…"

Niin suuri määrä takeltelua ja jaarittelua oli jopa Gwenin tapauksessa liikaa, joten Merlin alkoi pikku hiljaa huolestua tilanteesta. "Mikä juoru? Mistä sinä puhut?" hän kysyi.

Palvelustyttö katsoi häntä silmiin. "Onko se totta että sinä vietit viime yön prinssin sängyssä?"

Jos Merlinillä olisi ollut jotain kädessään, hän olisi varmaankin tiputtanut sen lattialle. Hän _oli _kyllä ollut yön prinssin sängyssä, mutta Gwen sai sen kuulostamaan ihan joltain muulta kuin mitä se oli.

"Mi-mistä sinä sellaista kuulit?" Merlin kysyi, mutta hänen äänensä ja änkyttämisensä paljastivat hänet.

"Eräs keittiöstä meni aamulla viemään aamiaista prinssille, kun sinua ei näkynyt. Hän kertoi palatessaan, että sinä nukuit prinssin vieressä ja että Arthur oli, öh… käpertynyt sinun viereesi, kuin te olisitte… tiedäthän…" Gwen piilotti naamansa pyykkien taakse. Merlin tiesi, ettei hän pitänyt juoruilusta ja että häntä inhotti kysyä tuollaista, mutta hän ymmärsi, että Gwenin oli vain _pakko_ saada tietää.

Arthur oli kuin olikin siis nukkunut Merlinin vieressä. _Käpertyneenä, _kuten palvelija oli kuvaillut. Mitä lie se sitten tarkoitti.

"Gwen. Minä… minä nukuin kyllä Arthurin kamarissa viime yönä, mutta minä vain nukuin, siinä kaikki. Siihen on syynsä ja se on pitkä tarina. Lupaan kertoa sen myöhemmin, mutta minun on nyt mentävä." Merlin sanoi anteeksipyytävästi. Ennen kuin Gwen ehti enää sanoa mitään, hän käveli nopein askelin tytön ohitse.

Hänen päässään pyöri. Mitä ihmettä oli tekeillä? Ensin Gaius vihjailevine ilmeineen ja sanoineen, sitten nämä älyttömät juorut, jotka olivat kantautuneet hänen parhaan ystävänsäkin korviin. Merlinistä tuntui pahalta Gwenin takia: hän oli varmaan vielä hämmentyneempi koko tilanteesta, vaikkei siihen ollut mitään syytä!

Missä _hemmetissä_ Arthur oli? Merlin alkoi pikkuhiljaa turhautua prinssin ihmeelliseen katoamistemppuun. Hän heitti saman tien mäkeen kaikki Gaiuksen kehotukset. Hän aikoi etsiä typerän pikku prinssin ja kiskoa hänestä ulos tietoa vaikka väkisin.

Okei, Arthurin käytös oli ollut outoa. Hän oli ollut surullinen ja ilmeisen poissaoleva, selvä. Hän ei halunnut puhua siitä, hyvä on. Mutta sitä Merlin ei aikonut sietää, että koko linnan palvelusväki luuli hänen olevan prinssin henkilökohtainen… _stressinpoistaja. _Merlin oli luonteeltaan vaatimaton, mutta oli hänelläkin jonkinlainen ylpeys. Lisäksi, huolimatta siitä, että hän oli vain palvelija, hänellä oli maine. Hänestä pidettiin, hänellä oli ystäviä linnassa. Hän ei halunnut heidän ajattelevan hänestä sellaista.

Merlin ei ollut ihan varma, minne hän oli oikeastaan menossa, mutta yllättyi vähän itsekin huomatessaan, että hän seisoi Lady Morganan kamarin ovella. Hän nielaisi. Ei sillä, että hän pelkäisi Morganaa jostain syystä. He olivat lähestulkoon ystäviä ja Morgana oli aina hyvin ystävällinen Merlinille (kuten muillekin palvelijoille) ja tahtoi olla avuksi. Ei, Merliniä vain hermostutti siitä yksinkertaisesta syystä, että Morgana oli niin terävä aivoistaan, että se oli melkein pelottavaa. Hänellä oli ihmeellinen taito lukea muita ihmisiä kuin avointa kirjaa ja tehdä omia johtopäätöksiään. Ja kun Morgana oli johtopäätöksensä tehnyt, hän ei niistä luopunut. Merlin irvisti hiukan. Sen oli pakko johtua siitä että Morgana oli nainen. Naiset osasivat tunnistaa kymmenen eri tunnetta yhdestä ainoasta katseesta. Se oli välillä vähän pelottavaa.

Nuori velho kuitenkin nosti kätensä ja koputti.

"Sisään!" kuului ääni oven toiselta puolen.

Merlin astui sisään ja näki Morganan käännähtävän peilipöytänsä edestä häntä kohti. Hän oli kaunis ja kalpea kuten aina, vihreässä mekossaan ja taidokkaassa kampauksessaan.

"Ah, Merlin. Olin varma, että Gwen tulisi," hän sanoi hymyillen iloisesti. "Mutta mukava nähdä sinuakin."

Merlin hymyili takaisin parhaansa mukaan. "Samoin, lady," hän sanoi.

"Sinulla on varmaankin jokin syy tulla tänne, eikö vain?" Morgana sanoi, kallistaen päätään, hymy huulillaan.

"Öh. Kyllä," Merlin sanoi. "Mietin vain, oletteko nähneet prinssiä tänään?"

Morganan hymy kaventui ja hän kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Ei, en ole. Ja nyt kun oikein ajattelen, niin se aika kummallista. Yleensä Arthur on koko ajan jossain näkyvillä, käytävillä, sisäpihalla, harjoituskentällä… tai sitten löydän hänet huoneestaan, mutta oletan, että hän ei ole siellä?" Morgana katsoi Merliniä kysyvästi. Palvelija pudisti päätään.

"Ei. En ole nähnyt häntä koko päivänä," hän sanoi.

Morgana kohotti kulmiaan. "Et edes aamulla?"

Merlin pudisti taas päätään. "Minä, öh. Nukuin pommiin ja joku muu oli ehtinyt tuoda hänelle aamiaisen ja prinssi oli jo lähtenyt kun saavuin hänen huoneeseensa," hän selitti nolona, mutta Morgana vain naurahti.

"Voi sinua, Merlin. Jos olisit kuka tahansa muu palvelija, Arthur olisi jo heittänyt sinut pihalle aikoja sitten."

Merlin kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä, mutta Mogana vain virnisti.

"Mutta olen pahoillani, Merlin, mutta en ole nähnyt häntä tänään ollenkaan. Itse asiassa, en ole nähnyt häntä sitten eilisen lounaan."

_Eli Morganakaan ei tiedä, mitä hänelle tapahtui matkan aikana, _Merlin ajatteli pettyneenä.

"Onko jokin vinossa?" Morgana kysyi.

Merlin ei ihan tiennyt itsekään, mutta pudisti kolmannen kerran päätään.

"Ei, kaikki on hyvin. On vain outoa, ettei häntä ole näkynyt," hän vastasi.

Morgana naurahti taas heleästi. Hän istahti rennosti takaisin peilipöytänsä eteen, mistä hän oli juuri ilmeisesti noussut. Hän katsoi Merliniä peilinsä kautta. "Niin, yleensähän Arthur ei tee yhtikäs mitään ilman sinua. Oletko huomannut? Kun Uther sanoo, että Arthurin on lähdettävä johonkin tehtävään yksin, Arthur luulee, että "yksin" tarkoittaa samaa kuin "Merlinin kanssa". Mutta sinä murehdit aivan syyttä suotta: Arthur on varmaankin livahtanut johonkin tavernaan tai sitten hän mököttää jossain… yksin…" Morganan ilme vaihtui kevyen iloisesta mietteliääseen kiehtovaa vauhtia. Merlin avasi suunsa, mutta ei keksinyt mitään hyödyllistä sanottavaa, joten hän sulki sen taas.

"No, kyllä hän yöksi huoneeseensa ainakin tulee, siitä olen varma," Morgana sanoi päättäväiseen sävyyn. "Tietenkin hän on saattanut lähteä myös metsästysretkelle, mutta epäilen sitä suuresti. Hän olisi kyllä ottanut sinut mukaan…"

Siinä se oli taas: Morganan _tietäväinen _ilme. Hän tiesi jotain, jotain mitä Merlin ei tiennyt itsekään ja se oli hyvin epämukavaa.

"Mm, niin, lady. Anteeksi että häiritsin, minä tästä lähdenkin… ja Gwen tulee varmaan pian, hän tuli minua vastaan…"

"Merlin?" Morgana keskeytti palvelijan höpötyksen. Palvelija kääntyi katsomaan häntä ovensuussa.

"Niin?"

"Voisitko käydä asevarastossa? Pyytäisin Gweniä, mutta hänellä on kamalan kiire muutenkin."

Merlin mietti, mitä ihmettä Morgana saattoi mahdollisesti haluta asevarastosta.

"Lähden huomenna retkelle ja haluan kantaa mukanani tikaria, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi. Jos voisit hakea yhden ja kiillottaa sen minulle?" Morgana vastasi kysymättömään kysymykseen.

Merlin nyökkäsi. "Tietysti."

Morgana hymyili leveästi. "Kiitos paljon."

Merlin lähti ja sulki Morganan huoneen oven perässään. Hän ei ollut sen viisaampi kuin sinne saapuessaankaan. Merlin päätti ärsyyntyneenä mennä noutamaan Morganan tikarin asevarastosta ja mennä sitten loppupäiväksi hovilääkärin huoneisiin ja kysyä, jos Gaius vaikka tarvitsisi apua jossakin. Hän oli lopen kyllästynyt pelaamaan piiloa Arthurin kanssa: hän oli prinssin palvelija, mutta hänen ei kuitenkaan ollut Arthurin _lapsenvahti _eikä hänen tarvinnut tietää prinssin olinpaikasta kellon ympäri.

Silti hänen mieltään kaiversi. Merlin ei enää edes pysynyt mukana laskuissa, kun hän yritti muistaa kuinka monta kertaa Arthur oli yritetty tappaa sinä aikana kun Merlin oli asunut Camelotissa. Ja useimpina kertoina tappamista oli yrittänyt joku kostonhimoinen noita tai velho (yleensä noita, joka sai Arthurin ensin pauloihinsa ja yritti sitten tappaa hänet… hohhoijaa) ja vaikka Arthur olikin varmaan koko Albionin paras taistelija, hän ei voinut taistella taikuutta vastaan yksin. Hän tarvitsi siihen Merliniä, vaikka hän ei sitä itsekään tiennyt. Siksi Merlinin _oli _tärkeää olla mukana ja seistä Arthurin rinnalla joka tilanteessa, halusipa prinssi sitä tai ei.

Lisäksi, Arthur ei varmaankaan ollut terävimmillään juuri sillä hetkellä.

Hän saapui asevaraston ovelle ja avasi sen hiljaa (hän olisi voinut pamauttaa sen ärsyyntyneenä auki, kuten hän kovasti halusi, mutta vankkaa ja paksua ovea ei niin vain pamauteta auki). Tunkkainen ja aseita pursuava huone näytti olevan tyhjä. Merlin huokaisi ja käveli seinälle, jossa erikokoiset tikarit sijaitsivat yllättävän siistissä rivissä. Hän etsi katseellaan Morganan lyhytteräistä ja hopeakahvaista tikaria, mutta ei löytänyt sitä. Hän tuijotti nätissä rivissä olevia aseita pitkän tovin, kunnes oli varma, ettei Morganan tikaria todellakaan ollut siinä. Ehkä Morgana erehtyi? Merlin epäili, että ladyn tavaroita pidettäisiin samassa tilassa kuin ritareiden aseita… tai ehkä Morgana halusi vain jonkun toisen tikarin? Merlin kirosi itsensä: miksei hän ymmärtänyt kysyä?

Merlin huokaisi taas. Koko päivä oli ollut niin outo ja hänelle alkoi kehittyä lievä päänsärky. Tilannetta ei yhtään auttanut Morganan mystinen tikari, joka ei ollut siellä, missä sen olisi pitänyt. Merlin potkaisi kiukuspäissään seinää ja kirosi sitten kipua jalassaan. Hän oli kuin olikin täysi idiootti.

"Merlin?"

Sen luulisi olleen jonkinlainen helpotus, kun Merlin napsautti päänsä äänen suuntaan ja näki, kuinka kruununprinssi Arthur tuli esiin nurkan takaa huolestuneen näköisenä. Helpotuksen sijaan Merlin ei kuitenkaan halunnut muuta kuin ottaa yhden tikareista ja heittää sen kohti Arthuria täydellä voimalla. Hän ei tietenkään tehnyt sitä, mutta ei nyt kuitenkaan heittäytynyt Arthurin jalkoihinkaan. Ei todellakaan.

"Oi, hienoa, _todella hienoa," _hän sähisi suljettujen hampaiden välistä.

Arthur näytti hämmentyneeltä, mikä ilahdutti ja ärsytti Merliniä samaan aikaan.

"Mit-"

"Oletteko olleet täällä koko päivän?" Merlin tiuskaisi, sillä se näytti siltä: Arthurin vaatteet olivat likaiset, kuin hän olisi istunut asevaraston lattialla.

Arthur hieroi niskaansa, yrittäen parhaansa mukaan näyttää itsevarmalta, mutta epäonnistui: prinssi ei katsonut palvelijaansa, vaan jalkoihinsa ja hänen poskensa punoittivat.

"Olen," hän vastasi lyhyesti. Merlin huokaisi dramaattisesti.

"Ja, jos saan kysyä, minkä ihmeen takia? Olen juossut koko linnan läpi ja kysellyt ihmisiltä, missä sinä olet ja…"

"En ole mikään lapsi," Arthur murahti, mikä oli melko huvittavaa, sillä hän näytti ja kuulosti sellaiselta juuri sillä hetkellä.

"Kakara sinä silti olet," Merlin näpäytti.

Kun hän huomasi, että Arthur ei vastannut tavallisella "ja sinä olet idiootti" –vastauksellaan, hän tajusi, ettei tiuskiminen ollut oikea tapa puhutella Arthuria. Vihaisena pysyminen oli muutenkin niin hemmetin vaikeaa, kun Arthur näytti siltä, että hän saattaisi purskahtaa itkuun hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Merlin ei halunnut olla todistamassa prinssin hermoromahdusta, eikä hän todellakaan halunnut _aiheuttaa _sellaista. Päinvastoin.

"Arthur, " hän sanoi pehmeämmin, "sinua vaivaa jokin."

Se ei ollut kysymys ja Arthur tajusi sen. Hän nyökkäsi hitaasti.

Merlin astui varovaisesti lähemmäs Arthuria, yrittäen näyttää mahdollisimman helposti lähestyttävältä ja otti parhaimman _Olen-vain-hömelö-palvelija-joten-sinun-ei-tarvitse-pelätä-minun-mielipiteitäni _–ilmeen.

"Etkä… halua kertoa siitä minulle?" hän sanoi.

Arthur puri huultaan. "En."

"Selvä," Merlin sanoi, tutkiskellen prinssin kasvoja. "Mutta voisitko edes kertoa, miksi heräsin teidän sängystänne jumalattomaan pääkipuun?"

Arthurin ilme koveni sekunnin murto-osassa päättäväisen sulkeutuneeksi. _Ei hyvä, _Merlin ajatteli.

"Ehkäpä siksi, että sinä joit aivan liikaa eilisiltana?" Arthur sanoi pilkkaavalla äänellä, kuulostaen enemmän itseltään. Se ei kuitenkaan ilahduttanut Merliniä kovin paljon.

"Minä join liikaa, koska te käskitte, _ylhäisyys. _Ja te tiedätte, kuinka huonosti siedän alkoholia!" Merlinillä oli hyvin vaikeaa pitää äänensä tasaisena. Teitittelykin oli kovan työn takana.

"No enhän minä väkisin juomaa kurkkuusi kaatanut!" Arthur sanoi puolustavasti, mutta punastui aavistuksen verran.

Merlin voihkaisi ja heilautti käsiään ilmaan turhautuneena.

"Ette niin, mutta se oli teidän ainoa toiveenne sinä iltana ja minä olisin siinä kohtaa vaikka hyppinyt päälläni, jos olisin saanut tiedät edes vähän paremmalle tuulelle!" Merlin kertoa töksäytti ja katui sitä saman tien. Ehkä Arthur oli oikeassa: Merlin oli kuin mikäkin tyttö.

Sen sijaan, että Arthur olisi pyörittänyt silmiään tai sanonut ääneen Merlinin ajatukset, hän vain katsoi palvelijaansa syyllisen näköisenä.

"Miksi se on niin tärkeää?" hän kysyi, viimeisenä oljenkortenaan. Hän ei ilmeisesti ollut yhtään halukas kertomaan totuutta.

"Koska minä kuulin, että sinä nukuit myös. Sinun sängyssäsi siis," Merlin sanoi, tuntien olonsa yhtäkkiä hyvin epämukavaksi. "Ja puoli linnaa luulee, että minä.. tai siis me…"

Arthurin silmät laajenivat, kun hän tajusi, mitä Merlin yritti sanoa.

"Minä vannon, " hän sanoi hyvin vakavana, "että se ei ollut minun tarkoitukseni."

"No mikä sitten oli?" Merlin kysyi, äärimmäisen rasittuneena.

"Oletko sinä oikeasti niin typerä, että et tajua?" Arthur huusi yhtäkkiä.

Merlin kohotti kulmiaan. "Kyllä, taidan olla, Arthur. Voisitko mitenkään valaista minua, vaikka olenkin näin _typerä, alhainen, juntti palvelija…" _

"Minä olin surullinen!" Arthur sanoa möläytti ja Merlin sulki suunsa. "Olin, vihainen, _raivostunut _ja oloni oli kertakaikkisen kauhea! Olin likomärkä ja voittanut taistelun, jota en halunnut edes käydä."

Arthur nojasi seinään takanaan ja hengitti pari syvää henkäystä ennen kuin hän katsoi Merliniä ja jatkoi.

"Kaikkein kamalinta olisi ollut se, että olisin maannut yksin pimeässä huoneessani ja ajatellut sitä kaikkea, joten… niin."

Merlin kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Joten sinä halusit, että joku nukkuu sinun vieressäsi yöllä, koska et halunnut olla yksin näiden… öh, ajatusten kanssa?" hän kysyi hitaasti.

"Merlin," Arthur sanoi, kuulostaen hyvin kärsivältä. "En halunnut, että _joku _nukkuu minun vieressäni. Halusin…"

Hän katsoi seinällä telineessä seisovia miekkoja, kuin ne olisivat maailman kiinnostavin asia maailmassa.

"…että sinä jäät."

Merlin räpytteli silmiään hetken hämmentyneenä ja yritti keksiä jotain järkevää sanottavaa. Se ei onnistunut, joten hän vain kysyi loogisen kysymyksen.

"Joten päätit juottaa minut humalaan ja sitten halailla minua, kun olen tajuton?" se kuulosti vielä absurdimmalta kun sen sanoi ääneen.

Arthurkin taisi tajuta sen, sillä hänen silmät melkein putosivat päästä kun hän pudisteli vimmatusti päätään ja ja hoki "ei, ei, ei".

"En minä sitä… sinä sait sen kuulostamaan ihan… ei!" hän sanoi ja näytti väsyneeltä. Merlin ei kumminkaan ollut vielä valmis.

"Vaan mitä sitten?" hän kysyi itsepäisesti.

"Halusin, että jäät," Arthur sanoi uudestaan.

"_Niin, _mutta miksi juottaa minut ensin sammuksiin? Olisin voinut jäädä ihan ilman sitäkin vaivaa!" Merlin sanoi.

Seuraavaksi Arthur katsoi häntä suu ja silmät apposen auki.

"Olisitko?" hän kysyi epäuskoisena.

Merlin nyökkäsi. "Kuten sanoin, olisin tehnyt mitä vain piristääkseni teitä." hän ei erikoisemmin tykännyt toistaa sitä, mutta se oli totuus. "Enkä minä nyt kieltäytyisi nukkumasta sinun kuninkaallisen pehmeässä sängyssäsi. En ole niin tyhmä," hän sanoi ja virnisti hiukan.

Arthur hymyili myös vähäsen. "En ajatellut, että silti suostuisit."

Palvelija ymmärsi kyllä. Arthur oli aina Arthur: hän oli ylpeä ja ylimielinen kakara siitä huolimatta että hän oli nykyään paljon mukavampi kuin silloin kun Merlin tapasi hänet ensikerran. Hän ei vain voinut kysyä palvelijaltaan "voisitko nukkua vieressäni tämän yön, koska en halua olla yksin?" tai käskeä häntä "tulemaan nyt heti välittömästi viereeni nukkumaan, tai joudut jalkapuuhun!" Koko ajatuskin kuulosti täysin naurettavalta. Arthur oli aina niin tarkka, ettei hän vain kuulostanut liikaa naiselta tai pehmolta. Hän oli prinssi, sotilas: hän ei puhunut mistään tunteistaan ja jos oli pakko, hän puhui niistä mahdollisimman vähän ja yksinkertaisesti.

"Se olisi ollut helpompi tapa," Merlin selitti. "Silloin olisin pystynyt heräämään tavalliseen tapaan ja livahtamaan pois ennen kuin palvelustyttö tuli ja näki meidät yhdessä sängyssä."

Arthur irvisti anteeksipyytävästi. "Ai."

"Ei se mitään," Merlin valehteli: se ei oikeastaan vaivannut häntä enää niin paljon.

"Minä lupaan korjata tilanteen," Arthur sanoi vakaasti, prinssimäisellä äänellään, jota hän käytti oikeastaan kaikkien muiden paitsi Merlinin kanssa.

"Kiitos," Merlin sanoi vilpittömän kiitollisena.

Arthur nyökkäsi ja näytti päättävän keskustelun siihen.

"Minun täytyy nyt mennä, " hän sanoi. "Isäni toivoi yhteistä illallista."

"Tulenko auttamaan pukeutumisessa?" Merlin kysyi, innokkaana päästä tekemään jotain _hyödyllistä, _jotain _arkista. _

Hänen pettymyksekseen Arthur pudisti päätään.

"En tarvitse sinua iltapäivällä, mutta jätin sinulle kyllä lapun askareistasi huoneeseesi aamulla," hän sanoi. Sitten hän hymyili nopeasti Merlinin suuntaan, kääntyi ja käveli ulos asevarastosta.

Merlin jäi seisomaan ja tuijottamaan ovea, josta Arthur oli juuri kadonnut ulos. Luoja, miten hän toivoi, että kaikki palaisi pian ennalleen! Hän ja Arthur kiusaisivat toisiaan, pelastaisivat toistensa henkiä, Merlin hukkuisi Arthurin antamiin töihin ja niin edelleen. Nyt kaikki oli niin _väärin! _Ajatus siitä, että Arthur oli halunnut hänet sänkyynsä edellisenä iltana, oli absurdi. Ei millään tavalla vastenmielinen, mutta täysin absurdi.

_Minä vain satuin olemaan siinä, _hän ajatteli päättäväisesti. _Olin paikalla ja hän oli allapäin, eikä halunnut jäädä yksin. Se olisi saattanut olla kuka tahansa muu. Tai, no, ei ehkä __**ihan **__kuka tahansa muu… ehkä hän ei sentään Gaiusta viereensä haluaisi…_

Merlin värähti omia ajatuksiaan. Hänen todella piti nyt lakata ainakin hetkeksi ajattelemasta ja tehdä jotakin.

Pian Merlin olikin huoneessaan ja luki keskittyneesti Arthurin kirjoittamaan tehtävälistaa.

_Merlin,_

_Siivoa huoneeni, puhdista hevostalli, kiillota haarniskani ja puhdista saappaani (ruskeat, nahkaiset, sänkyni vieressä)_

_Oletan, että olet illalla huoneessani avustamassa iltatoimissa._

_A.P_

Kirje oli lyhykäisyydessään selkeä, mutta Merlin jäi tuijottamaan viimeistä riviä. Ainahan Merlin oli avustamassa Arthuria iltaisin, kuin prinssi oli menossa nukkumaan: avuton kakara ei osannut itse vaihtaa vaatteitaan, laittaa kylpyään, sulkea verhojaan ja sammuttaa kynttilöitä. Hyvä että hän sai itse peiton vedetyksi päälleen. Ikinä ennen Arthur ei ollut erikseen käskenyt Merliniä tulemaan illalla hänen huoneeseensa, sillä hänen ei yksinkertaisesti tarvinnut. Merlin saattoi olla vähän idiootti, mutta hän osasi kyllä perusasiat.

Nuori velho pudisti päätään kuin ravistellakseen sekavat ajatukset pois päästään. Hänellä oli töitä tehtävänä.

Harppoessaan kohti hevostallia (hän päätti aloittaa pahimmasta päästä ensin) hän melkein törmäsi kiireessään lady Morganaan. Gwen kulki parin askeleen päässä emännästään.

Yhtäkkiä Merlin muisti kauhuissaan, minkä vuoksi hän oli alun perin edes mennyt asevarastoon: hakemaan Morganan tikaria. Hän meni kalpeaksi ja avasi suutaan pari kertaa, tuloksetta, kunnes Morgana päätti puhua.

"Ah, Merlin, minun pitikin etsiä sinut ja ilmoittaa, että… voitko kuvitella, miten hupsu olinkaan? Minun tikarini olikin minun yöpöytäni laatikossa, niin kuin se aina on!" Morgana naurahti omalle virheelleen hiukan liioitellun näköisesti. Merlin nosti kulmiaan.

"Pidän sitä aina lähelläni: eihän sitä ikinä tiedä, kuka saattaa tunkeutua kamariini keskellä yötä!" Morgana selitti ja Gwen nyökkäili ponnekkaasti hänen takanaan.

"Selvä. Hyvä että se joka tapauksessa löytyi," Merlin sanoi, silmäillen kahta nuorta naista, joiden hymyt olivat hänen makuunsa hieman liian leveät ja tietäväiset.

"Löytymisestä puheen ollen, löysitkö sinä prinssi Arthurin?" Gwen kysyi vikkelästi.

Merlin nyökkäsi. "Kyllä, hän oli aseva…" hän kurtisti kulmiaan. Sitten hän katsoi silmät pyöreänä Morganaa ja Gweniä, mutta he vain hymyilivät yhä leveämmin.

"No, hyvä juttu. Tule Gwen, me olemme myöhässä illalliselta!" Morgana sanoi ja pian he kaksi olivat jo poissa ennen kuin Merlin ehti edes avata suutaan ja kysyä, _mitä ihmettä hänen ympärillään oikein tapahtui._

Noin kahden tunnin päästä hän istui Arthurin huoneen lattialla, puhdistaen parhaansa mukaan Arthurin ruskeaa saapasta. Saappaat olivat hyvin likaiset: prinssi oli käyttänyt niitä salaperäisellä retkellään. Ne olivat lähes peittyneet mudan ja luoja-ties-minkä-muun alle, eikä lika lähtenyt millään. Hän katsoi varmuuden vuoksi vielä ovelle ja mutisi hiljaa loitsun. Hän katsoi pieni hymy huulillaan, kuinka lika vain haihtui Arthurin saappaasta, joka kiilsi nyt kuin uusi.

Ovi pamahti auki ja Merlin oli varma, että hänen sydämensä pysähtyi ainakin viideksi sekunniksi. Hän käännähti kohti Arthuria, joka katsoi kummastuneen näköisenä nopeasti hengittävää ja kauhistuneen näköistä palvelijaansa.

"Mikäs sinua vaivaa? Näitkö aaveen tai jotain?" Arthur kysyi.

Merlin nousi kömpelösti seisomaan ja puristi nyrkkinsä yhteen.

"_En, _minä keskityin työhöni ja sinä tulet ja pamautat oven jumalattomalla voimalla ja aiheutat minun ennenaikaisen kuolemani pelästyttämällä minut," Merlin painoi kätensä rinnalleen, jonka alla hänen sydämensä pumppasi tuhatta ja sataa. "Oikeasti, Arthur. Ei ole yhtään hauskaa," hän lisäsi kun prinssi virnisti.

"Ei, ei tietenkään ole," hän sanoi pilkkaavalla katumuksella. "Minun täytyy suhtautua vakavasti siihen, että palvelijani on, kaiken muun lisäksi, vieläpä säikky. Ihan totta, Merlin, luulisi, että sinä olisit jotenkin kovettunut kaikissa taisteluissa, joissa olet ollut mukanani!"

Arthur rojahti epäprinssimäisesti lähimmälle tuolille ja hieroi naamaansa tuskastuneen näköisenä. Merlin tiesi, ettei se johtunut hänestä ja hänen säikkymisestään. Hän vain tiesi.

"Miten illallinen sujui?" hän kysyi, ottaen toisen saappaan käsittelyyn. Hän kirosi mielessään, ettei ehtinyt loitsia sitäkin puhtaaksi. Hän ei ikinä saisi toista saapasta yhtä puhtaaksi kuin ensimmäistä.

"Loisteliaasti," Arthur sanoi ja irvisti. "Isä _ei _ollut hyvällä tuulella. Morgana puhui jotain typeryyksiä ja minä jouduin sen kaiken keskelle. Melkein ajauduin juomaan itseni autuaaseen humalatilaan, mutta pahuksen Guinevere ei suostunut kaatamaan minulle enempää."

"Niinkö?" Merlin kysyi ihmeissään. Yleensä Gwen totteli jokaista käskyä nurisematta, sillä hän tahtoi ennen muuta olla toisille mieliksi. Varsinkin silloin, kun käskynantajana oli kuninkaallinen.

"Mm, hän väitti että viini oli kuulemma loppu. Pötyä, sanon minä, viiniä on aina tarjolla, kun isä järjestää illalliset."

"Ehkä Gwen oli oikeassa," Merlin sanoi, yrittäen epätoivoisesti kuurata saapasta edes vähän puhtaammaksi, huonoin tuloksin. "Teidän ei kannata juoda itseänne huonoon kuntoon. Teillä on huomenna harjoitukset ja kaikki."

Arthur huokaisi ja näytti taas siltä kuin hän oli näyttänyt edellisenäkin iltana. Merlin hylkäsi saappaan ja katsoi huolestuneesti prinssiä. Hän ei oikeasti tiennyt, mitä hän oli sanonut väärin. Mutta jotain hän oli kuitenkin sanonut.

Merlin alkoi harkita vakavissaan sitä mitä Arthur usein kehotti häntä tekemään: sulkemaan suunsa.

"Haluaisin vain välillä… tiedäthän. Unohtaa kaiken ikävän," Arthur mutisi.

_Voi ei. _"Arthur?" Merlin sanoi epävarmasti, sillä hän ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan sanoa. Hän sanoisi kumminkin jotain aivan väärää, kuten _"kerro, mitä sinulle on tapahtunut, senkin salaperäinen, tuppisuinen pölkkypää!" _Se tuskin parantaisi tilannetta yhtään.

"Haluaisin mennä nyt nukkumaan," Arthur murahti ja nousi ylös. Merlin kiirehti heti ottamaan pois hänen vaatteitaan. Hän antoi sormiensa hipaista Arthurin ihoa hiukan enemmän kuin oli mitenkään tarpeellista, toivoen, että se toimisi jonkinlaisena sanattomana lohdutuksena. Hän myös katsahti vähän väliä prinssin silmiin ja yritti hymyillä rauhoittavasti. Arthur ei hymyillyt takaisin, mutta ei katsonut poiskaan.

Pian Arthur oli yöpuvussaan ja istui sänkynsä laidalla, kun Merlin juoksenteli ympäri huonetta, viikaten vaatteita kaappiin, sulkien verhoja ja sammuttaen kynttilöitä. Hän oli lähes koko ajan selkä päin Arthuria, eikä huomannut, kun tämä katseli pitkään lattialle hyljättyjä, ruskeita saappaita. Toinen saapas oli luonnottoman puhdas, kuin uusi, kun taas toinen oli yhtä kulunut ja pinttyneen lian peitossa kuin ennenkin. Arthur huokaisi.

Merlin kuuli sen ja kääntyi katsomaan.

"Onko jokin vialla, ylhäisyys?" hän kysyi ja sulki viimeiset verhot.

Camelotin kruununprinssi ei vastannut, vaan asettui makaamaan mahtavaan pylvässänkyynsä ja veti peittonsa kaulaan asti. Hän näytti Merlinin mielestä hirveän nuorelta, kuin pieneltä lapselta, maatessaan siinä, käpertyneenä omaan suruunsa. Se oli aika lohdutonta.

Merlin meni puhaltamaan viimeisen kynttilän Arthurin sängyn vierestä. Prinssi oli kääntynyt kyljelleen, poispäin hänestä. Merlin puhalsi kynttilän, katsoen kokoajan Arthurin takaraivoa. Hän näytti surkealta jopa takaapäin. Merlin vastusti haluaan silittää nopeasti vaaleita hiuksia. Hän oli epätoivoinen tekemään jotakin, _jotakin, _että Arthur voisi unohtaa sen mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut ja olla taas oma itsensä: ylimielinen, rasittava, mutta hyväntuulinen ja päättäväinen. Arthur, joka nyt makasi lannistuneena sängyssään, oli vain varjo siitä.

Hän oli jo lähdössä, suu avautunut sanomaan lannistuneen hyvän yön toivotukset, mutta päätti kuitenkin kysyä, ihan varmuuden vuoksi. Ei hän voisi mitään menettääkään.

"Um, Arthur? Minä voisin… jos haluatte-" hän aloitti.

"Kyllä," kuului puoliksi tukahdettu vastaus, kun Arthur puhui tyynynsä takaa.

Eli tilanne oli sama kuin edellisenäkin iltana: vain Arthurin ylpeys esti häntä oikeasti kysymästä, vaikka hän selvästi tarvitsi Merlinin viereensä.

Merlin istui sängyn toiselle laidalle ja otti pois saappaansa. Hän kuuli, kuinka Arthur siirtyi vähän enemmän vasemmalle, tehden tilaa.

Kun Merlin asettui sänkyyn ja veti peiton päällensä, hän yllättyi, kun Arthur ei kääntynytkään poispäin, vaan makasi kyljellään, kasvot kohti Merliniä ja katseli tätä tutkivin silmin. Merlin oli hämmentynyt, mutta ei rikkonut katsekontaktia.

Arthur ojensi hitaasti kätensä. Se laskeutui pehmeästi Merlinin kaulalle, Arthurin peukalo jääden silittämään kevyesti Merlinin poskea. Merlin lakkasi tietämättään hengittämästä ja ajatteli niin montaa asiaa yhtaikaa, ettei hän saanut niistä itsekään selvää. Ei sillä että hän yritti.

"Kuuntele," Arthur kuiskasi, vaikka se ei ollut oikeastaan tarpeellista. Merliniä ei tarvinnut käskeä.

"Minä haluan, että sinä tiedät… sinä olet turvassa täällä. Niin kauan kuin minulla on minkäänlaista päätösvaltaa… niin kauan kuin minulla vain on henkeni, sinä olet turvassa, ymmärrätkö?" Arthurin katse oli niin jumalattoman intensiivinen, ettei Merlin saanut käännettyä katsettaan pois, vaikka olisikin halunnut.

"Ymmärrän," hän kuiskasi takaisin. "Luottaisin henkeni sinun käsiisi."

"Ei, Merlin, sinä _et _ymmärrä," Arthur sihahti, tarttuen kädellään nyt Merlinin hiuksista. "Vaikka minun isäni jonain päivänä löytäisi syyn tuomita sinut kuolemaan, minä en hyväksy sitä."

Merlin tunsi kuinka kaikki väri kaikkosi hänen kasvoiltaan. Arthur tiesi. Vai tiesikö? Mistä muusta hän voisi mahdollisesti puhua? Hän katsoi prinssin ilmettä: tämä oli täysin tyyni, keskittynyt ja hänen silmänsä olivat pehmeät ja surulliset. Arthur ei ollut vihainen.

Voi luojan kiitos… Arthur ei ollut vihainen.

"Jos luotat henkesi käsiini… miksi et sitten tee niin?" Arthur kysyi, lähes kuulumattomasti.

Merlin tarttui värisevällä kädellään kiinni Arthurin kädestä, joka oli hänen omassa niskassaan. Hän tunsi olonsa hiukan hysteeriseksi.

"Anteeksi, anteeksi…" hän henkäisi. "Minä luotan sinuun ja minä toivoin, että voisit luottaa minuun. Minä en… en halunnut, että sinä joudut valitsemaan uskollisuutesi minun ja isäsi väliltä. Tiedän, ettet ole niin jyrkkä asioista kuin hän, mutta hän on isäsi ja kuningas, eikä hän epäröisi tappaa minua, jos saisi tietää ja jos minä kuolen, sinua ei suojele enää ketään…" Merlin pysähtyi vetämään henkeä. Hänen oli pakko sanoa kaikki nopeasti, sillä hän pelkäsi, että Arthur lakkaisi kuuntelemasta ja riuhtaisisi kätensä pois ja potkisi hänet pois sängystään.

Arthur ei tehnyt mitään sellaista. Sen sijaan, hän hymyili.

"Olen prinssi," hän sanoi. "Ja olen uskollinen isälleni niin kauan kun hän elää. Minun vastuuni on tehdä kuten hän on käskenyt, vaikka en itse haluaisi. Hän on kuningas ja hänellä on ylin päätäntävalta ja hänen sanansa on minun sanani yläpuolella."

Hän silitti Merliniä kun tämä alkoi täristä ja näyttää yhä kauhistuneemmalta.

"Kuitenkin," hän jatkoi. "isäni tahdon rikkomisesta on tullut minulle enemmän sääntö kuin poikkeus. Miksi rikkoa sitä sääntöä nyt?"

Merlin olisi hyvin voinut puhjeta kyyneliin kuin pahainen pikkutyttö, mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään: hän oli niin helpottunut. Kivi, joka oli painanut hänen sydäntään viime vuodet, oli vierähtänyt pois ja kadonnut savuna ilmaan.

"Kiitos," hän sai sanotuksi ja puristi silmänsä kiinni.

"Shh," Arthur sanoi. Hän kuivasi yhden ainoan kyyneleen joka pääsi livahtamaan Merlinin poskelle.

"Miten kauan olet tiennyt?" Merlin kysyi. Hän katsoi prinssiä, silmät kosteina ja kiiltävinä.

Arthur rypisti otsaansa, miettien vastausta. "Hmm. Epäilin ensihetkestä lähtien, että sinussa oli jotain erikoista…"

_Sinussa on jotakin, Merlin. En vain oikein osaa sanoa, mitä._

"…mutta aloin huomata, kuinka sinun silmäsi muuttuivat aina välillä kultaiseksi. Ajattelin ensin, että se johtuu auringosta tai nuotiotulesta, mutta aina kun niin tapahtui, outoja asioita sattui… onnekkaita asioita, jotka pelastivat usein henkeni. Tai isäni hengen. Ja muuten… minä en useinkaan nukkunut metsästysretkillä, kuten sinä luulit. Valvoin hereillä ja katsoin, kuinka teit tulesta kuvioita. Se oli hienoa."

"Hienoa? Sinusta taikuus… on hienoa?" Merlin ei voinut uskoa sitä. Arthur ei ollut vihainen, kauhistunut eikä hän osoittanut minkäänlaista vastenmielisyyttä. Hänestä se oli _hienoa._

"Mm. Merlin, sinä olet idiootti, mutta et ole niin hyödytön kuin annan välillä ymmärtää," Arthur hymähti. "Mutta sinun on oltava varovainen. Entistä varovaisempi," hän lisäsi, kun Merlin avasi suunsa sanoakseen, että hän oli ollut varovainen.

"Minä yritän olla… mutta olen niin iloinen, että sinä tiedät, etkä ole vihainen. En pidä valehtelusta. Varsinkaan sinulle," Merlin tunnusti.

"Minä olin vihainen, aluksi. En siksi, että teit jotakin laitonta. Tiesin alusta alkaen, ettet voisi ikinä käyttää sitä Camelotia tai minua vastaan. Olin vain pettynyt, ettet uskaltanut kertoa minulle. Mutta tiesin kyllä, miksi päätit olla kertomatta. Olisin varmaan tehnyt samoin."

He makasivat hetken hiljaa, kumpikin miettien tilannetta, jossa he olivat parhaillaan: Merlinin ei tarvinnut enää valehdella Arthurille. Hänen ei tarvinnut esittää hyödytöntä palvelijaa (paitsi tietenkin kaikille muille) ja hän sai tehdä jopa vaikutuksen Arthuriin taidoillaan. Hän pääsisi viimein näyttämään, kuinka voimakas hän oikeastaan olikaan.

Yhtäkkiä Merlinin valtasi aivan uusi pelko.

"Onko tämä ollut syy sinun… alakuloosi?" hän kysyi epäröiden.

Arthur pudisti päätään.

"Se liittyy tähän," hän sanoi epävarmasti.

Merlinin silmät avautuivat ammolleen ja hän nosti päätään hiukan ylös tyynystä, katsoen Arthuria, kasvoillaan hyvin pelästynyt ilme.

"Mitä?" hän kuiskasi värisevällä äänellä.

Arthur pyöritteli silmiään ja hymyili. Sitten hän painoi kädellään Merlinin pään takaisin tyynylle.

"_Sinä _et ole tehnyt mitään väärää. Tällä kertaa," hän sanoi, hymyillen lämpimästi. Sitten hänen hymynsä haihtui.

"Muistatko, kun kerroin, että olin menossa häätämään rosvoja eräästä pikkukylästä Camelotin reunamailla?" hän kysyi.

"Muistan," Merlin valehteli. Hän ei ollut kuunnellut Arthuria silloin lainkaan ja oli kuullut sen vasta sinä päivänä Gaiukselta, mutta prinssi ei sitä tiennyt.

"Se ei ollut totta," Arthur sanoa pamautti.

Merlin kurtisti kulmiaan. Vaikka hän ei voinut kutsua itseään kovin rehelliseksi ottaen huomioon tilanteen, hän kuitenkin ihmetteli, mikä ihmeen syy Arthurilla oli valehdella hänelle (ja ilmeisesti Gaiuksellekin).

"Isäni oli saanut kuulla, että pikkukylässä toimi eräs ryhmä. Ryhmä, joka kulki kylästä toiseen ja vaihtoi olinpaikkaansa noin kuukauden välein. He kulkivat parantamassa sairaita ihmisiä. Sellaisia ihmisiä, joita ei voitu millään lääkkeellä tai rohdolla pelastaa," Arthurin puhe oli hiljaista ja tasaista, mutta uhkasi alkaa väristä loppua kohden. Hänen otteensa Merlinin niskasta tiukentui hiukan.

"He käyttivät taikuutta. He olivat pitäneet itsensä salassa jo Suuresta Puhdistuksesta lähtien, mutta nyt joku oli pettänyt heidän luottamuksensa. Eräs maalainen ilmestyi eilen iltapäivällä linnan pihalle ja vaati saada puhua kuninkaalle. Hän kertoi vuolaasti, palkkion toivossa, kuinka ryhmä velhoja ja noitia oli saapunut hänen kotikyläänsä parantamaan sairaita. Hän oli sellainen mies, jota minä kutsuisin ilman epäröintiä pelkuriksi ja oman väkensä pettäjäksi."

Merlin ei sanonut mitään. Hän oli aika varma, mihin tämä oli menossa.

"Kuitenkin, voit varmaan kuvitella, miten isäni reagoi: hän kutsui ritarit koolle ja pyysi minut paikalle, kuten näit. Hän oli raivoissaan. Hän oli kuvitellut, ettei Camelotissa enää olisi kuin muutamia taikuudenharjoittajia ja hän ei sietänyt ajatusta siitä, että kokonainen ryhmä sellaisia olisi selvinnyt huomaamattomana vuosikausia hänen nenänsä alla. Joten hän… käski meidän lähteä välittömästi matkaan."

Arthurin käsi vaelsi alas Merlinin käsivartta ja pysähtyi ottamaan kiinni Merlinin kädestä. Hänen kätensä tärisi hiukan.

"Me tietenkin lähdimme, minä ja parhaat ritarimme. Kylä ei ollut kovin kaukana, joten olimme perillä jo hyvissä ajoin, ennen kuin hämärä oli edes alkanut laskeutua. Perille saapuessamme huomasimme heti, että maalaisen tarina oli ollut totta: ryhmä hyvin resuisiin vaatteisiin pukeutuneita miehiä, naisia ja lapsia kulki talosta taloon, parantaen sairaita. Näimme, kuinka he ojensivat kätensä ja sanoivat jotain sanoja ja ihmiset parantuivat. He halasivat toisiaan ja läheisiään ja tarjosivat parantajille rahaa, mutta he eivät ottaneet sitä vastaan. He olivat hyviä ihmisiä," Arthur sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi. Merlin huomasi menneen aikamuodon ja hänen vatsansa kääntyi ylösalaisin.

"Tiesin, että se oli väärin. He eivät tehneet mitään väärää: he auttoivat toisia pyyteettömästi, kuten… kuten sinä teet. Mutta ritarit ovat loppuun asti kuninkaan miehiä. Yksi heistä kysyi minulta, milloin me aiomme hyökätä. En osannut vastata. En halunnut vahingoittaa viattomia, mutta me emme voineet palatakaan kertomaan kuninkaalle, että emme tehneet asialle mitään."

"Lopulta, minun ei tarvinnut päättää. Yksi velhoista huomasi meidät ja pelästyi. Pian he kaikki olivat hyökkäämässä meidän kimppuumme. Se oli sekasortoa. Velhot ja noidat hyökkäsivät meidän kimppuumme, yrittäen puolustaa itseään ja kylän ihmisiä, jotka olivat olleen heidän kanssaan tekemisissä, sillä lain mukaan he ovat myös syyllistyneet lain rikkomiseen. Lähes koko kylä yhtyi taisteluun, vaikka heillä oli vain keppejä ja lapioita ja sellaisia. Meillä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa, kuin puolustaa itseämme. Yritin huutaa ritareille, että he eivät tappaisi ketään, mutta he eivät voineet muuta, koska velhot hyökkäsivät kimppuumme. Moni ritari kaatui, mutta…"

Arthurin poskilla oli nyt selvästi kyyneliä.

"…kun taistelu oli ohi, suurin osa maassa makaavista kuolleista oli kyläläisiä tai velhoja. Kaikki taikuudenharjoittajat olivat kuolleet. He eivät osanneet käyttää taikaansa tarpeeksi hyvin taistelemiseen, luulisin. He olivat vain parantaneet. Voi hyvä luoja…" Arthurin ääni sortui viimein.

"Minä itse, omalla miekallani, tapoin viattomia miehiä, naisia ja vieläpä _lapsia. _Ne kyläläiset, jotka eivät olleet kuolleet, itkivät ruumiiden päällä ja huusivat minulle kirouksiaan. Ansaitsin niistä joka ikisen. En oikeasti tiennyt, mitä tekisin. En voinut pyytää keneltäkään anteeksi, kukaan ei olisi välittänyt, eikä sillä olisi ollut mitään merkitystä."

"Siinä hetkessä tajusin, että tämä oli sitä, mitä oma isäni on tehnyt jo vuosikymmeniä: tapattanut satoja viattomia ihmisiä. Niin moni syytön on kuollut isäni kädestä ja minä olen vain _seissyt vieressä ja katsonut._ En ymmärrä, miten hän voi kestää sellaista. Minusta on tuntunut eilisestä lähtien aivan hirveältä, pahoinvoivalta, oikeastaan. En voinut edes katsoa isääni silmiin tänään ja piileskelin koko päivän asevarastossa, jotta isäni ei löytäisi minua. Tiedän, että se oli typerää, mutta minun oli pakko koota ajatuksiani ennen kuin voisin kohdata hänet kunnolla. Minun oli pakko raportoida hänelle tänä aamuna ja kertoa hänelle, kuinka _olimme hoitaneet ongelman. _Hän oli tyytyväinen ja hymyili. Minun oli pakko lähteä, ennen kuin tekisin jotain harkitsematonta. Illallisella melkein teinkin, mutta jotenkin Morganan läsnäolo sai minut hillitsemään itseni: hän oli niin autuaan tietämätön koko tilanteesta ja höpisi jotakin tikaristaan."

Merlin puri huultaan, mutta ei sanonut vieläkään mitään.

"Sitten on… sinä. En voinut muuta kuin ajatella, että olisin yhtä hyvin voinut lyödä _sinut _kuoliaaksi siellä kylässä. Minä tiedän, kuinka monta kertaa sinä olet pelastanut minun henkeni. Ehkä useamminkin kuin olen pystynyt huomaamaan. Etkä saa siitä mitään takaisin. Etkä varmaan edes ottaisi jos pyytäisit. Minua häiritsee… _kuvottaa _ajatus siitä, että sinä olet ollut uskollinen Camelotille vuosikausia ja ilman sinua sen kruununprinssi olisi kuollut aikoja sitten ja siitä kaikesta huolimatta isä teloittaisi sinut ilman hetkenkään epäilystä."

Arthur nyyhkytti. Hän oli lakannut vastustamasta kyyneliä, jotka virtasivat nyt vapaina hänen poskiltaan alas tyynylle ja hän katsoi Merliniä lähes epätoivoisesti, kuin anellen jonkinlaista anteeksiantoa. Se oli todella uutta.

"Eilisen tapahtumat saivat minut tajuamaan kaiken, tajuamaan kuinka hirveä isäni oikeastaan onkaan ja kuinka hirveä minä itse olen. En… en ikinä halua tulla hänen kaltaisekseen! En enää halua nähdä viattomien kuolevan, Merlin. Kaikkein viimeiseksi haluan sinun jäävän kiinni. Aion… aion tehdä kaikkeni, jotta syyttömät eivät enää kärsi."

Arthur päätti puheensa päättäväiseen julistukseen ja katsoi Merliniä kostein, mutta päättäväisin silmin ja piti kiinni Merlinistä niin kovaa että se melkein sattui. Hän odotti velhon sanovan jotakin, mitä tahansa. Peläten tuomiota siitä, että hän oli tajunnut tämän kaiken aivan liian myöhään, toivoen sympatiaa ja lohdutusta.

Hän ei saanut kumpaakaan.

Se sijaan, Merlin henkäisi onnesta ja helpotuksesta ja ajattelematta yhtään mitään nojautui eteenpäin suutelemaan Arthuria pehmeästi.

Suudelma, heidän ensimmäisensä, oli kevyt, pehmeä ja märkä heidän kyynelistään. Merlin valutti kaiken helpottuneen ja vapaan tunteensa Arthurin huuliin: Arthur tiesi hänen salaisuutensa, _vihdoin ja viimein_ hän tiesi, kuka Merlin oikeasti oli. Eikä hän ollut vihainen, petetty eikä hän aikonut hylätä Merliniä. Melko päinvastoin.

Ja Arthurin suuteleminen oli ollut Merlinin salainen pieni haave jo kauan. Hän todella välitti ylimielisestä prinssistä koko sydämellään. Se saattoi alkaa huonosti ja Merlin oli jäänyt vain, koska se oli ollut hänen kohtalonsa, jolta hän ei voinut paeta. Nyt Merlin ymmärsi, että kohtalolla oli tarkoituksensa ja se oli asettanut asiat oikein, kaikkien kannalta.

Arthur ei edes näyttänyt muuta kuin vähän yllättyvän ensin, mutta suuteli äkkiä takaisin, vähän painokkaammin. Merlin hymyili hänen suutaan vasten.

Kun he erkanivat, eivät kovin kauaksi kuitenkaan, Arthur toi sormensa Merlinin päälaelle ja pörrötti mustaa tukkaa hellästi.

"Kiitos, Arthur," Merlin sanoi, sillä hän oli ennen muuta kiitollinen.

Arthur painoin otsansa hänen otsaansa vasten ja huokaisi.

"Mistä? Velhojen joukkomurhaamisesta vai yleisestä välinpitämättömyydestä?"

"Hys," Merlin sanoi ja suuteli Arthuria taas nopeasti.

"Olet hyvä ihminen, Arthur. Ja hyvä kuningas vielä joskus," hän sanoi varmasti.

"Mutta olen surkea prinssi," Arthur jatkoi sinnikkäästi. Merlin lähestulkoon löi Arthuria tyynyllä, mutta päätti kuitenkin toisin.

"Etkä ole. Sinulla ei vain ole vielä tarpeeksi valtaa. Et mahda Utherille mitään," hän selitti. Tietenkin Arthur tiesi tämän, hän oli sanonut niin itse juuri vähän aikaa sitten, mutta hän koki tarpeelliseksi sanoa sen vielä itsekin, sillä se oli totuus.

"En vain ymmärrä," Arthur sanoi, rypistäen otsaansa ja katsoen heidän yhteen liitettyjä käsiään, "sinä olet velho. Uther tappaa sinunlaisiasi. Olisit voinut helposti päästä hänestä eroon… mutta sen sijaan suojelet häntä? Miksi?"

"No," Merlin aloitti. "kerran melkein annoin hänen kuolla. Mutta tajusin, etten olisi silloin sen parempi kuin hän itsekään. Uskon, ettei hän ole paha mies. Hän on vain katkeruuden ja koston sokaisema. Niin olisin minäkin ollut, jos olisin vain antanut hänen kuolla."

Merlin katsoi prinssiä ja tämän sinisiä silmiä, jotka tuikkivat pimeässä.

"Minun kohtaloni on suojella sinua ja varmistaa, että sinä istut jonain päivänä valtaistuimella. Minun tulee pitää kruununprinssi hengissä, ei tappaa kuningasta." Merlin naurahti epävarmasti. "Sitä paitsi, sinun isäsi murhaaminen tuskin olisi ilahduttanut sinua kauheasti."

Arthurkin nauroi, vaikka ei tainnut olla ihan varma, mille. Suru oli kuitenkin poissa hänen kasvoiltaan ja hän hymyili taas. Hän oli kunnossa, hän oli lähellä ja ainakin suhteellisen onnellinen. Merlin oli iloinen siitä.

"Sinä olet tosiaan erikoinen tapaus, _Mer_lin," Arthur murahti hyväntahtoisesti.

"Samat sanat, _Art_hur," Merlin vastasi virnuillen.

Sillä kertaa Arthur laski päätään ja heidän huulensa olivat taas autuaasti kiinni toisissaan. Tällä kertaa suudelma kesti pidempään: he kiersivät kätensä toistensa ympärille ja tutkivat toistensa selkää, kylkiä, niskaa, hiuksia, suuta, kieliä, hampaita, huulia.

Muutaman minuutin päästä he nukkuivat kumpikin, kietoutuneina toisiinsa. Kumpikaan ei nähnyt unia, eikä herännyt vasta kun aurinko paistoi sisään verhonraosta.

Merlin heilautti kättään uneliaasti, avaamatta edes silmiään ja verho sulkeutui itsestään. Arthur hymyili hänen hiuksiaan vasten.


End file.
